


Just wait, sunshine

by deadpunk (Mr_Doctor)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chaotic kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Found Family Bingo 2020, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Doctor/pseuds/deadpunk
Summary: Tony and Pepper are busy people, they're used to being away from the family and each other. They're also used to long chaotic phone calls.Found family prompt: phone call.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	Just wait, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a start of me trying to complete a found family bingo card (you can learn more on [my tumblr](https://deadpunkpan.tumblr.com) or [this tumblr](https://found-family-bingo.tumblr.com)). It's smaller than I intended to but let's call it a start anyway. Enjoy my favourite chaotic kids and no less chaotic adults.

Tony had been working for more than twenty four hour, functioning fully on caffeine and Harley and Peter's enthusiasm. The latter were gone as Bruce and the biochemical department needed help with a new project. They promised to set something on fire, so his interns disappeared right after that phrase. And Stark decided to move to penthouse and call Pepper, who left for some stupid business in Singapore. There should be around seven am as far as he remembered.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Tony smiled into his StarkPad.

“Good evening to your attempt to flirt, old man,” a CEO of a multi-billion corporation was sitting on a bed in a cheap Iron Man t-shirt, with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes.

“Wow, old man, really? That hurt,” he mockingly gasped, not able to sustain his act for long, and smiled. The setting sun, shining through panoramic windows, gave the room some special calming atmosphere. He really didn’t want to ruin it with too much sarcasm.

“Not as much as the fact that I have to rise earlier than the sun,” her often business trips significantly lessen the time they were able to spend together. Maybe they should retire? Buy some small house near the lake, away from men in suits, away from noise and work. “Anyway, you aged and lost your flirting skills, my dear. ‘Sunshine’? Seriously?”

“Me? Never. I can go to the party and pick up everyone I want.”

“Really? I’m sure I’ll be able to pick up more girls than you,” she smirked and started brushing her hair as someone had actual work to do.

“Can’t even argue with that, even though you _liked_ the nickname”

“Of course I did. Otherwise we wouldn’t be married,” she smiled and Tony remembered once again one of the many reasons he actually got married. “So how is business on your side?”

“Can we please not spend our precious time on this?”

“Change of question. How are kids?”

A bang followed this sentence, making Pepper laugh. Alert rang and Friday’s voice announced that there was an incident in laboratory number C7702. None of them actually paid attention, because they had a lot of protocols to deal with this and… The lift doors loudly opened in the background and Tony could hear the rush footsteps, anticipating what would happen next.

“Mister Stark, Mister Stark, Mister Stark!”

“You’re not Sheldon to repeat it three times and I’m not deaf. _Yet_.”

“Oh! Sorry… Miss Potts! How did the negotiation go?”

“Pretty well, Peter. I’m more interested in what happened to you?” At the beginning of dealing with genius hyper-active teenagers, the adults were scared and a bit mad at every shenanigan kids pulled off on a weekly basis, but now it’d been more interesting to know what new messes this duet managed to put themselves into. Guess, it’s called acceptance?

“So Harley and I… Wait, I shouldn’t probably tell as Miss Potts is here… But…”

“Peter!” Another voice rang from the corridor and one with a surname Keener, covered in dust and oil, stormed into the room. “We need you! Now! The fire is immune to water and your webs that were all around are so flammable! C’mon!”

“Sorry for your lab, Mister Stark!” Peter cried, already running towards the exit. “Miss Potts, come back sooner, we found a cool movie we need to watch together!” The noise and trouble were gone in a second and Tony sighed, a bit tired, but intrigued nonetheless.

“Hey, Fri, what happened? How much casualties do I need to pay for?”

“Can’t answer your last question as laboratory C7702 is still burning. Considering the first one, I’d rather answer a bit vaguely, because Mister Parker and Mister Keener want to make a surprise.” A voice sounded with a bit of smirk.

“C’mon, girl, what did they do? I’ll act really surprised with surprise, I promise,” Pepper on the other side of the video chat smiled, witnessing this negotiation skills.

“According to my promise, I can’t tell you, but I might suggest that they were experimenting with molecular gastronomy to surprise Miss Potts.”

“So… they tried to cook?” Pepper asked, already grinning and shaking.

“You are very insightful, Miss Potts.”

Despite the fact that they talked from different sides of the globe, Tony and Pepper simultaneously burst into laughter and it felt like they were together. And they were, in a sense, seeing the same sun, waving goodbye from one side and saying hello from the other. In a few days they’ll be watching the sunset with the loud noises of troublesome interns and the family movie night will start late again and all of them will feel truly home. Just have to wait a little.


End file.
